


Mr. King's Office

by PlanetMe



Series: Hamilton One Shots [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, John fought Lee, King George is crazy, King George is the principal, Swearing, This is pretty much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetMe/pseuds/PlanetMe
Summary: Or the one where John's principal is a psychopath.





	Mr. King's Office

**Author's Note:**

> Actual crazy man, King George the third.

“What the fuck is wrong with you!?”

 

Is what John would have said if it wasn’t for the fact that he was absolutely petrified of the Mr. King, who just so happened to be standing before him right now. John had only been called to Mr. King’s office once before, and he couldn’t exactly recall it too well.

 

And that was because John has been very careful to repress that memory so deep into his mind that it would never see the light of day again.

 

Mr. King was known around the school to be kind of crazy, and not in the funny “Haha, man you sure are crazy.” kind of way, more in the, “Where did you get that knife? Oh god, please don’t kill me!” sort of way. His emotions would change drastically at random times, plus he proclaimed his love to the school and his “Sweet, submissive subjects.” regularly, pretty much the entire school hated him. (Except Samuel Seabury, but who cares about him?)

 

John flinched as Mr. King turned around so fast it was a miracle he didn’t get whiplash, “So, Mr. Laurens.” King narrowed his eyes as he pulled out his chair with a flourish and sat down, “You seem to be under the false impression that it is acceptable to hit one of my subjects.”

 

John squirmed under his icy gaze, “Well sir, to be fair-“

 

“Did I say you could speak!?” John slammed his mouth shut as Mr. King gave him a sickly sweet grin, “Much better,” he paused and stared off into space for a moment before looking back at John calmly, “Ah, now you may speak.”

 

“Well sir, “ John began hesitantly, “Lee was insulting my boyfriend’s” King’s eyebrow raised, “foster father, Mr. Washington,” John clenched his fist, he never got why Lee didn’t like Mr. Washington. He was literally everyone else’s favorite teacher. “So it was only natural that I knocked him out.”

 

“Interesting,” King grinned wildly, “You shall be beheaded at dawn.”

 

John’s eyes widened and he froze, “What?”

 

Mr. King’s head tilted, his grin still present, “Did I stutter?”

 

They stared at each other for a moment before John came out of his shocked state, “You are aware that that’s like, SUPER illegal.” John leaned forward, a look of disbelief on his face, “Right?”

 

Mr. King laughed before standing from his chair, he danced around until he was standing behind John and he practically slammed his hands down upon John’s shoulders, causing him to wince, “Nothing is illegal when you’re a king!”

 

John sighed and shook his principal off, “Just because your last name is King, doesn’t mean you are a king.”

 

“Liar.” John turned and nearly screamed to see his principal just inches away from his face, glaring with pure rage into his eyes, “You’re a liar! “ he slammed his hands on the back of John’s chair, “I don’t like liars Mr. Laurens.” He stood again, his smile plastered back onto his face, god that was creepy, “No matter, you will see that I am truly king once your head rolls tomorrow.”

 

What the hell?

 

“Uh sir, that is not at all how this works. That is literally murder, you will go to jail for the rest of your life.” John’s head snapped to the left and there was a stinging sensation in his right cheek. Did Mr. King really just-

 

“Silence!” he roared with is hand still raised, ready to smack again.

 

John blinked up at Mr. King like am owl, shock coating his features, “You’re gonna lose your fucking job.”

 

King leaned forward and sneered, “And you’re gonna lose your fucking head.”

 

“I don’t even-“

 

“Get out of my office, “ King said turning away from John, seemingly bored with the conversation, “You have until tomorrow morning,” he smirked, tapping his nails on the desk. “I suggest spending the rest of the day with your loved ones, though I doubt they’d miss someone as aggressive as you.”

 

“You’re calling _me_ aggressive?” John asked incredulous and received a book being chucked at his head as an answer.

 

“Out!”

 

John practically ran out of the office to immediately see a nervous looking Alex wringing his hands, “So? What happened?”

 

John shook his head still trying to comprehend the absolute psychopathy of his principal, “I’ve been sentence to death.”

 

“What the actual fuck John!?”

 

And the next day when John arrived at school he’d fully expected Mr. King to have, perhaps, forgotten about John’s execution, or maybe explain that it had all been an unfunny joke (That wasn’t too much of a stretch for Mr. King, there was this time where he told everyone he was taxing them for using his chairs), but when John saw his principal in the bus lot, sharpening an axe while humming a happy tune and grinning from ear to ear. John promptly sprinted away as fast as he could, already dialing 911. It was the day after that in which it was announced that Mr. Washington was going to be their new principal.

 

Ha ha, suck it Lee.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, if you did please comment what you liked about it and if you didn't comment what you didn't so that I can improve for the future. And if you see any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know.


End file.
